Phineas and Ferb go to the Movies
Summary In celebration of over 1,000th things made by Phineas and Ferb, the brothers and the gang make spoofs of classic movies including the following: Candace's Web In a idiotic kiddie puppet show, they tell the story of a pig named Pilburt (Perry) owned by a farm girl named Pern (Patricia) who gets help by a spider named Candace (which she pretends to be joyful, but the real Candace gets annoyed doing this) before he gets served as Christmas Dinner. The segment ends with everyone getting annoyed, so they bail on it. Little Orphan Pannie This is the story of a 11-year old girl named Pannie (Patricia) living in a orphange ran by Mrs. Craggin (Candace) who spends two weeks with a billionare named Darbucks (DOOFENSHMIRTZ. According to Phineas he found "a guy on the street" who wanted to be actor) P.T. A boy named Pillioet (Phineas) who finds a playtpus like alien (Perry) who he and is siblings Ferbchale (Ferb) and Perite (Patricia) tries to stop people from finding out. Philly Wonka and The Chocolate Factory A boy nmed Barlie (Baljeet) wins a bronze ticket when and he and bad kids like Bauggust Moop (Buford), Peruca Valt (Patricia), Flora Deugiard (Florence), and Djang TV (Django) tour a mysterious chocolate factory owned by Philly Wonka (Phineas). Weird, I Shrunk the Neighbours After Payne Chazinter (Phineas) accidentally shrinks his neighbours (Ferb, Patricia, Florence, Baljeet, and Buford) he and the neighbours' parents (Candace and Jeremy) must find them. The Chaptermaster A boy named Tyler Richard (Phineas) is a illustration w're he and 3 books (possibly voiced by Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet) must journey through the fiction section to find the exit. Once again everyone gets annoyed, ending the segment. Around the World in 60 Days A man named Phileas Flogg (Phineas) with the help with Fuax Fleing (Ferb) and Lauiqoue Qa Vaquoe (Isabella) must go around the world in less than 60 days. High School Ferbical: Phinior Year This is a bonus segment that can only be found on the DVD: TBA Very Cool Awesome Musical Montage: The Movie The gang runs out of ideas so they get creative and make their own movie. Songs Running Gags soon Memorable Quotes think movie quotes Background Information *1st time they spoofed something throughout the epsiode *Most allusions and songs *Another song from Annie is sang and is styled like the Annie Jr. version *info needed Continuity *2nd time Candace doesn't do or even mention about busting her brothers (The Baljeatles) *"Tomorrow" is also sang briefly in Australian Bongio *Mrs. Caggins hair is similar to Constance's (The Monster of Phineas-N-Ferbenstein) *Patricia wears her original dress in Pannie (Patricia and Florence, Caffine Crazy, and The Phinettes) *Florence wears her Victorian dress from "My Fair Addi" when she plays Queen Victoria. *There is an episode based on Willy Wonka called Wally Wacko and the Sugar Snack Shop. *Phineas dresses like Willy Wonka again. ("Toy To The World") *Once again, `Around The World In 80 Days is spoofed. (Summer Belongs To You!) Allusions *The Follwing movies are spoofed: *The plot is similar to a parody film, but without the mocking *coming soon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jeff "Swampy" Marshas Major Monogram *Mae Whitman as Patricia *Kimberla Breg as Florence *Taylor Momsen as Patricia (singing voice) Category:Films Category:Fanon Works